This invention relates generally to air hammers, and more specifically pertains to a safety shield for use in conjuction with air hammers or other forms of apparatus for use in crushing and breaking concrete or rock, and which shield prevents damage to the worker by intercepting the upward movement of any dust, broken chisel points, rock or concrete chips during the application and usage of the apparatus.
As is well known in the art, air hammers or jack hammers, as they are commonly known, are used for breaking up of concrete, rock, hard dirt, asphalt, and the like, and during such application and usage, it is quite common that concrete pieces, dust, or even possibly broken parts of the chisel bit, have a tendency to be thrusted upwardly, and on occasion, workers have subtained injury, sometimes severely, from such mishaps. But, even in view of such detrimental and harzardous activity, it is not believed that any effort has been made to include safety means into the application and usage of air hammers, and as result, the shield of this current invention is designed for ready application to the housing portion of such a hammer, either during its initial assembly, or as an after market product, in order to alleviate the incidence of such mishaps and injury.